Aspirin
by eseukei
Summary: Kedua belah pihak tidak pernah menyangka pertemuannya saat itu menjadi tak terlupakan hanya karena sebutir obat peredam rasa sakit. – Uchipai [Southwest Project]
1. 1

Aspirin  
By eseukei

Aku duduk di pojok ruangan, bersender di dinding dengan tubuh yang kuringkukkan. Kupeluk kedua kakiku dan kutopang daguku dengan lututku. Terdengar melodi yang mengudara dan suara derap kaki bergema bergantian di ruangan yang hampir seluruh dindingnya dilapisi cermin ini. Terlihat pula delapan temanku sedang menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan ketukan lagu, lalu kemudian berhenti setelah dua diantaranya saling bertabrakkan, karena salah langkah. Yang menabrak kemudian meminta maaf dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menghela napas, karena bukan kali ini ia mengalami kesalahan di tempat yang sama. Kuakui koreografi untuk lagu ini lebih kompleks dari yang biasanya karena di lagu ini terdapat lebih banyak pergantian formasi. Apalagi ada satu orang yang tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya, membuat persentase kesalahan semakin membesar. Siapa dia? Dialah aku.

Baru saja beberapa menit kumulai latihanku, sudah banyak butiran keringat di keningku yang mulai mengalir. Hari ini kepalaku terasa berat dan energiku berangsur-angsur menghilang seolah terhisap oleh sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu. Selain itu juga, karena paru-paruku yang terasa seperti terbakar ini, aku sulit untuk bernapas. Lalu kusadari silaunya cahaya lampu di ruangan ini membuat mataku perih dan sedikit berair. Padahal pada saat latihan sebelumnya, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu, aku tak merasakan apapun yang salah dengan atmosfir ruangan ini. Tapi sekarang aku begitu tidak nyaman dan ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini.

Saking perihnya, kuputuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku. Di dalam gelap, lantai yang kududuki ini terasa naik turun, bergelombang seperti mengambang di atas permukaan air yang sedang diamuk badai. Walaupun begitu, aku masih bisa mendengar alunan lagu yang disertai dengan hentakan kaki yang sesuai dengan temponya.

Lalu ada satu sentuhan yang terasa di bahu kiriku . Aku segera membuka mataku dan menoleh ke arah dimana sentuhan itu berada, yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangan. Tunggu, tangan itu. Aku kenal jemari lentik itu. Jangan-jangan tangan itu―

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuangkat kepalaku, lalu kutemui matanya. Ia adalah Ucchi, dan tangan itu milik dia. Entah sejak kapan dia di sampingku dan berlutut di sana, yang jelas sekarang adalah aku harus terlihat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"A-aku," Aku rasa jantungku hampir meledak. Sialnya suara parauku ini membuatku tambah panik. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah berlawanan.

"Sungguh?" Tangannya sedikit menarik bahuku agar ia dapat melihat wajahku, mencari kebenaran.

"S-sungguh!" Kucoba membuatnya tidak memikirkan keadaanku.

"Tapi kurasa suaramu berubah."

Karena tangannya mencoba menarik lebih keras bahuku, dengan refleks tangan kiriku memegang lengannya yang tidak dilapisi sehelai kain pun, karena pakaian tanpa lengan yang ia pakai. Aku sedikit terkejut karena permukaan kulitnya sangat dingin, dan sedikit licin karena keringat. Sekarang dia malah terlihat tambah heran.

"Tanganmu." Dengan tangannya satu lagi ia meraih pergelangan tanganku. "Tanganmu hangat."

"E-eh?" Aku kaget karena ia tiba-tiba menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku. Lalu ia membiarkannya disana selama beberapa detik. Aku sedikit merinding karena kalor di permukaan kulitku yang berpindah ke tangannya.

"Suhu tubuhmu tidak normal, dan kau bilang kau tidak apa-apa?" Keluhnya seraya menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menatapku sebentar, lalu berdiri dan pergi ke tempat dimana tasnya berada. Hanya sebentar dia di sana, kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan membawa botol minumnya. Kulihat tangannya yang satu lagi menggenggam sesuatu tapi aku tidak tau apa itu jadi aku diam saja. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau butuh udara segar, kan?" Jawabnya saat tangannya menyodorkan botol yang tadi dipegangnya. Kuambil botol itu dengan kedua alisku yang terangkat.

"Bagaimana dengan latihannya?"

"Itu urusan nanti." Ia menarik tanganku untuk memudahkanku berdiri.

Sementara genggaman tangannya berada di tanganku, ia menuntunku ke pintu. Sebelum akhirnya kami benar-benar keluar dari ruangan latihan, kulihat beberapa teman kami melihat kami dengan heran. Tapi dengan tatapan yang diberikan Ucchi, mereka mengerti lalu kembali pada latihan mereka.

Dari kami keluar dari ruangan hingga keluar dari gedung, tangan kami terus terhubung. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, matanya fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya. Pegangan tangannya erat, sesekali ibu jarinya mengusap-usap punggung tanganku. Entah itu disengaja atau hanya perasaanku saja, anehnya, hal itu menimbulkan perasaan senang di dalam hatiku. Dan sekarang kami duduk di belakang gedung, di bawah salah satu dari beberapa pohon besar yang ada, masing-masing pohonnya diberi pagar berupa batu bata sehingga kami dapat duduk di atasnya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruhku untuk duduk.

Ada yang beda dengan Ucchi, itulah hal yang pertama muncul di benakku saat kulihat ia menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Biasanya sifat jailnya akan keluar kalau dia sudah dekat-dekat orang, mencolek, menggelitik atau sekedar mencubit lengan lawan bicaranya. Terlebih lagi, raut wajahnya lebih datar daripada biasanya. Dia hanya diam, duduk, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di samping, kakinya terpaku di permukaan tanah. Hanya bahunya yang terlihat naik turun secara teratur, dan beberapa helai rambutnya yang melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

Aku sendiri juga tidak banyak gerak. Kedua tanganku memegang botol yang Ucchi berikan dan pandanganku ke bawah, menatap salah satu kakiku yang sesekali memainkan batu kecil. Aku juga lupa membawa ponsel, kuyakin benda itu ada di ruangan latihan, di samping dimana aku duduk sebelumnya. Semoga ada yang menyadari ponselku di lantai dan menaruhnya di tasku, atau semoga tidak ada yang menginjaknya sampai aku kembali. Urgh, kenapa aku sampai melupakannya?

Tak sengaja kutendang batu kecil yang tadi aku mainkan, terpental jauh ke depan sehingga menarik perhatian Ucchi. Setelah batu itu berhenti menggelinding, ia melihat ke arahku.

"Pai-chan?" Panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya?" Tanyaku bingung, otakku tidak dapat bekerja semenjak ia tersenyum.

"Apa setelah ini kau ada jadwal lain?" Tanyanya.

Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku ragu untuk bilang. Aku takut ia akan menjadi khawatir. Mungkin saja ia akan menyuruhku pulang, atau mungkin saja ia akan menyemangatiku agar dapat bertahan hingga semua jadwalku selesai. Tapi di dalam hatinya, ia mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan aku cemas dengan yang satu itu.

"A-ada, memangnya―" Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan tangannya. Telapak tangannya terbuka dan di atasnya ada satu buah tablet kecil yang terbungku plastik putih. Kutatap sejenak benda itu, lalu berpindah kepada yang menyodorkannya. "Aspirin? Untuk apa?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menahan rasa sakitmu. Minumlah." Katanya. Aku langsung menuruti katanya. Kuambil aspirin itu, lalu kuminum bersama dengan air yang ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih," Ucapku seraya menutup botol minum. Ia hanya memberikan senyumannya sebagai balasan. Eye-smilenya… Aku bersumpah aku tidak bisa bertahan dari senyumannya yang begitu menyilaukan. Kalau begini, aku bisa mimisan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?" Ajaknya sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya berdiri. Lalu kami berjalan berdampingan ke pintu belakang gedung tersebut. Tapi saat aku hendak menarik gagang pintu, Ucchi menahan tanganku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

Tiba-tiba ia melebarkan kedua lengannya, dan pada detik selanjutnya ia melingkarkannya di tubuhku sehingga kedua lenganku terkunci di dalamnya. Pelukkannya sangat erat. Aku sempat susah bernapas, sekalinya dapat menarik napas, udara yang kuhirup adalah udara yang membawa aroma tubuh Ucchi. Aku rasakan panas yang merambat di permukaan kulit wajahku. Kusadari kedua tanganku mengepal erat saat Ucchi yang menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku sebelah kanan, mengusap-usap hidungnya di atas permukaan pundakku yang terbuka, dan itu juga berhasil membuatku merinding.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau kau rindu denganku, tapi kalau begini kau akan membunuhku." Kuisyaratkan agar ia berhenti memeluk erat diriku. Tapi ia tidak segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia hanya menatapku. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas iris mata coklatnya dan pupil hitamnya karena jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa senti.

"Membunuhmu?" Ia mengangkat alisnya sebelah. Hembusan napasnya menabrak pelan wajahku, membuat permukaanya terasa bertambah panas. Seringai anehnya membuatku merasa tidak enak. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Ia turunkan wajahnya, menuju leherku, dan mencium tepat di atas urat nadiku.

Aku membelalak, terkejut, lalu mendorongnya dalam satu gerakan.

"Ucchi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seruku dengan kedua tanganku memegang erat kedua lengannya. Ia tertawa pelan, sepertinya menikmati diriku yang kelabakan karena ulahnya.

"Membunuhmu," Aku tau dia melucu, tapi itu tidak membuatku tertawa. "Mau lagi?"

"TIDAK!"

-[]-

Sebenarnya aku tahu penyebab demamku ini. Kemarin malam aku lupa menaruh pengatur AC di meja saat aku hendak tidur. Akhirnya aku tidur bersama pengatur AC itu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, saat aku tertidur, dengan ketidaksengajaan, aku menekan pengatur AC tersebut hingga suhunya menjadi sangat rendah. Saat aku bangun, aku kira aku berada di dalam kulkas, badanku menggigil kedinginan. Tapi aku tak menyangka akan demam seperti tadi siang.

"Ah, jadi begitu." Kudengar suara Mimorin dari seberang.

Mimorin menjadi orang yang pertama meneleponku saat aku sudah di rumah. Ia memang suka meneleponku, sekedar curhat atau mengajakku pergi keluar. Entah itu sudah tengah malam atau dini hari, selama ia merasa bosan ia akan menghubungiku. Kali ini pun ia menanyakan apa yang aku dan Ucchi lakukan tadi siang. Otakku langsung bereaksi cepat mendengar nama Ucchi. Tubuhku langsung merinding seperti ada aliran listrik menjalar di permukaan kulitku.

"Ia langsung memberiku aspirin dan menyuruhku untuk meminumnya. Jadi, kuminum." Ucapku seraya membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. "Setelah itu aku baik-baik saja, sampai sekarang."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Beruntung sekali Ucchi cepat menyadarinya." Ucapnya.

"Walaupun Ucchi tidak menyadarinya, aku yakin manager-ku yang akan menyadarinya."

Kemudian kami berdua pecah dalam tawa.

"Dan apa kau tau setelah itu? Dia tiba-tiba memelukku erat, sangat erat." kulanjutkan ceritaku. Lalu aku teringat kembali seperti apa harum tubuh Ucchi yang khas itu.

"Ayolah, Pai-chan. Dia melakukan itu dengan siapa saja. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan itu. Yang spesial dengannya hari ini adalah dia memberikanmu aspirin. Aku baru tau kalau dia membawa obat itu kemana-mana." Ucapnya. Mimorin memang ada benarnya.

"Tapi kau belum dengar semuannya," kataku pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, aku baru ingat kalau pagi-pagi sekali aku ada jadwal." Ucapku diselingi dengan sedikit tawa. "Aku akan pergi tidur, selamat malam."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam." Saat aku hendak menutup teleponnya, Mimorin kembali berbicara. "Kali ini jangan lupa dengan pengatur AC-nya ya!"

"Iya, iya!"

Setelah teleponnya berakhir, kuletakkan ponselku di meja yang tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Lalu kutatap langit-langit kamarku dan menghela napas. Besok ada jadwal pagi-pagi sekali, jadi kuharus tidur lebih cepat. Tapi tiap kali aku hendak menutup mataku, terbayang rasa yang menggelitik di sekitar leherku. Aku usap sekitar urat nadi leherku, berharap perasaan menggelitik itu berhenti menggangguku. Tapi tetap saja, kalau bukan perasaan itu yang mengganggu, memoriku tadi siang yang akan kembali terulang.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir Ucchi akan melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku yakin ia tidak melakukan hal itu kepada banyak orang, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang dicium –lehernya– oleh Ucchi. Apakah itu mengandung makna tertentu? Apa itu hanya sebuah lelucon?

"Apakah harus kutanyakan maksudnya?"

Pertanyaan itu pun terbawa hanyut ke dalam mimpi dan mungkin besok akan menggangguku seharian penuh.

* * *

A/N: Ternyata, setelah diliat lagi, disini banyak typo-nya juga ya! Jadi kubenerin, ada beberapa yang kuganti, dan sedikit ada yang dihilangkan. Tak lupa kuucapkan terima kasih kepada baguettes, orang yang ikut membantuku sebelumnya. Dan, makasih kepada para pembaca!

Akhir kata, see you next _chapter_!

eseukei - 2016  
 **Southwest project**


	2. 2

Aspirin  
By eseukei

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat."

Musik pun dimainkan.

Aku kembali berada di ruangan berdinding cermin ini. Bersama dengan kedelapan temanku dan seorang koreografer yang setia menemani di saat-saat seperti ini, kami berkumpul dan melakukan latihan rutin.

Kami berada di tengah ruangan, menari dan menyanyi. Itu adalah kegiatan rutin kami semenjak sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Semakin lama semakin besar porsi kegiatan ini pada jadwal setiap membernya. Selain karena lagu kami yang terus bertambah, hal itu juga karena kami mempunyai tujuan yang besar. Tak mungkin bagi proyek ini untuk berjalan di tempat. Maka dari itu, kami mempersiapkan diri untuk melangkah dan menjadi yang terbaik.

Suhu tubuh meningkat, menjadikan atmosfir di sekeliling kami terasa panas. Pakaian kami mulai basah karena keringat. Napas memburu di antara gerakan tangan dan kaki kami. Konsentrasi kami hanya tertuju pada musik yang sedang melantun dan ketepatan gerakan dengan tempo. Semua hal ini kami ulang lebih dari tiga jam. Semua ini melelahkan.

Sang koreografer atau yang biasa kami sebut pelatih, berdiri di depan ruangan. Ia terlihat tidak seperti kami yang susah payah menari sepanjang waktu latihan. Tetapi ia memperhatikan kami dengan teliti yang memang merupakan salah satu tugasnya. Ia tak akan melewatkan apapun dari pengawasannya; satu orang pun dari kami, atau bahkan satu gerakan dari yang kami lakukan. Ia harus memastikan tidak ada kesalahan yang terjadi dan memastikan semua koreografi terlaksana oleh semua member dengan baik dan sempurna. Hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang melelahkan pula.

Tapi tak ada yang muak dengan semua hal itu. Esoknya, kami akan datang ke tempat yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak hanya karena lembaran kontrak yang telah ditandatangani, tetapi kami merasakan ada sesuatu yang besar yang telah menanti.

 _Kangaeru dake yori minna de hashirou~_

Anggota grup yang merupakan pemeran dari anak-anak kelas satu menyanyikan bagian mereka. Mereka melakukannya seperti biasa, bagus tanpa kesalahan yang berarti. Gerakan mereka semakin kompak. Suara mereka berpadu dengan sempurna. Mereka pun tak luput dari senyum. Itu adalah sebuah kewajiban karena hal itu dapat mempertegas tema dari lagu yang sedang kami nyanyikan ini; " _Bokura wa Ima no Naka de"_.

Walaupun begitu, mengatur pernapasan adalah salah satu kendala yang masih dialami oleh sebagian besar dari kami. Hal itu wajar, sebab tidak semua member mempunyai dasar menjadi penyanyi. Tentu saja, jika dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, semua member mengalami banyak kemajuan. Walaupun begitu, hal itu masih kami anggap belum cukup.

Kemudian saatnya kelas tiga membawakan bagiannya. Enam anggota sisanya melakukan pergantian formasi. Perubahan yang terjadi tidak terlalu berbeda. Aku bersama dengan dua rekanku yang memerankan kelas dua hanya menghampiri para pemeran kelas satu dan akhirnya kami dituntut untuk saling berhadapan dengan pemeran kelas dua.

Posisiku berada di depan pemeran si jago piano di grup, yaitu Pai-chan.

 _Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen–_

"Stop." Pelatih kami bersuara dengan lantang, membelah lantunan musik yang memenuhi ruangan.

Semuanya berhenti bergerak. Musik pun dihentikan.

Seketika, pandanganku dan member yang lain mengarah ke pelatih. Ia terlihat sedikit gusar. Kedua matanya tertutup, alisnya saling bertemu. Dengan jemarinya yang memijat pelan keningnya, ia mendesah pelan.

"Kita ulangi kembali _verse_ ini."

Hampir semua dari kami memasang wajah tak percaya. Aku juga merasa sedikit keberatan, tapi aku hanya tersenyum melihat respon teman-temanku yang kurasa cukup lucu. Lalu aku ingin melihat respon orang yang ada di depanku pula. Saat aku ingin melihat Pai-chan, ia sudah tidak ada di depanku. Ia sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Semua orang segera membentuk posisi yang telah disebutkan. Aku pun segera ke posisiku yang telah ditentukan. Kemudian pelatih mulai memainkan musiknya lagi. Kami ulangi bagian _verse_ tersebut. Musik pun kembali melantun.

Bukan hanya kali ini bagian _verse_ ini diminta untuk diulang dalam hari ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa bagian ini terus-menerus diulang. Aku merasa aku dapat menguasai bagian ini dengan baik. Kulihat sekelilingku pun demikian. Tidak ada keterlambatan, tidak ada kesalahan, tidak terlihat apapun yang menyimpang. Setidaknya, sudah lebih dari lima kali kami lakukan bagian _verse_ ini. Cukup aneh. Padahal sebelumnya, lagu ini adalah lagu yang paling mudah dan singkat durasi latihannya.

Pemeran kelas satu kembali menyanyikan bagiannya. Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Mereka masih terlihat penuh semangat, walau butiran peluh sudah membasahi sebagian wajah mereka. Hal ini juga berarti, sebentar lagi adalah saat kelas tiga menyanyikan bagiannya. Ini adalah saat ketika pelatih kami menghentikan lagunya. Seraya melangkahkan kaki ke posisi selanjutnya, aku harap pelatih tidak meminta kami mengulangnya kembali. Jujur saja, aku sudah bosan melakukannya.

Formasi kami sudah sampai pada pemeran kelas dua dan pemeran kelas satu saling berhadapan. Saat aku melihat ke depan, aku terkejut.

 _Sore nara okoru yo kiseki wa hitsuzen–_

Pai-chan menatapku tajam.

Tidak, bukan seperti ini tatapan yang biasa ia berikan padaku.

Wajahnya serius, sangat serius. Jelas sekali kedua bola matanya yang coklat itu menatap lurus kepadaku. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat bibirnya yang sudah siap bercuap. Ia malah terlihat seperti menyampaikan sesuatu lewat telepati yang tentu saja, aku tidak dapat mengerti. Walaupun begitu, ia dapat menjaga gerakannya tetap mengikuti irama. Hal itu membuatku tidak dapat mengontrol gerakanku. Aku bahkan mulai melupakan irama dari musiknya. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

 _–kore kara da yo nani mo kamo zenbu ga~_

Kejadian itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik. Semakin lama jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, entah mengapa. Akhirnya, kami harus berpisah karena harus melakukan pergantian formasi.

Saat aku hendak melangkah, kakiku terasa lemah. Aku tidak bisa menariknya dengan cepat. Keterlambatan itu menyebabkan kakiku tersandung dengan kakiku yang lain, padahal tubuhku sudah maju terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya, aku merasa terbang kemudian terjun.

 _Wakatteru–_

Dengan keningku mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu, aku terjatuh.

BUGH

"Ucchi!"

-[]-

Tubuhku mati rasa dan kaku untuk sejenak. Pada saat yang bersamaan pula, terdapat banyak suara di sekelilingku. Sebagian besar suara itu adalah suara teman-temanku, ada pula yang sampai berteriak. Lalu aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat. Aku sempat merasa melihat wajah panik teman-temanku, walaupun terlalu kabur dan terasa seperti mimpi.

Lalu aku menyadari keanehan pada penglihatanku. Sejauh aku memandang hanya ada hitam. Kelopak mataku terangkat; aku membuka mata. Ternyata aku sudah ada di ruangan yang berbeda. Kurasakan empuk permukaan yang aku tiduri. Aku raba dengan kedua tanganku. Aku rasakan tekstur kain yang sudah familiar, ini adalah permukan sofa yang ada di ruang ganti.

"Aduh!"

Rasa nyeri di kening menjalar dan membuat seluruh tubuhku ngilu. Tak sengaja tanganku segera memegang letak sumber rasa itu. Aku tidak merasakan kulitku di sana. Aku merasakan sesuatu sejenis kain.

"Plester?"

Aku bangkit dan sekarang aku duduk. Rasa nyeri ini terlalu kuat sehingga sempat membuatku meringis beberapa kali. Masih menerawang saat-saat sebelum aku berada di sini, suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ucchi, kau sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Lalu muncullah sesosok yang sudah sangat kukenal. Pai-chan datang dengan membawa sebotol air.

"Hmm, begitulah." Jawabku pelan. Aku tak tahu suaraku terlalu pelan atau tidak. Mungkin ia tidak mendengarnya. Pai-chan mengambil tempat duduk kosong yang berada di sampingku.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat." Katanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Ia membiarkan kami diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memberikanku botol yang ia bawa tadi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku menerimanya. Aku jadi merasa haus.

"Aku kaget saat mendengar suara benturan tadi. Kau terjatuh cukup keras. Kau bahkan sempat pingsan." Ucapnya saat aku sedang meminum air tersebut, "Semua orang khawatir."

"Eh? Kau yakin?" Aku tidak percaya aku bisa selemah itu.

Kalau dipikir lagi, bukankah ini salah dia sendiri? Mungkin saja aku memang sudah lelah dan kakiku mulai lemas, tapi aku tersandung karena ia membuyarkan konsentrasiku adalah sebuah fakta. Aku tidak akan terjatuh seperti sebelum-sebelumnya karena ia tidak berlaku begitu. Lagi pula, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menatapku begitu serius, sih?

Lalu, kenapa aku harus gugup dengan tatapannya itu?

"Pasti rasa sakitnya masih terasa, kan?" tanyanya. Ia pun menyodorkan sesuatu dan meletakannya di atas pangkuanku. Sebutir obat pereda rasa sakit. "Mungkin ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Aku menerimanya dan menelannya. Aku harap rasa sakit ini hilang dan dapat segera ikut berlatih kembali, bersama dengan yang lainnya. Saat aku kembali ke ruang latihan, mungkin aku akan disuruh kembali ke sini dan beristirahat, mengingat aku sempat tak sadarkan diri karena terjatuh tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Ia tersenyum. Lalu rautnya berubah dengan cepat. Ia terlihat murung. "Maaf."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" Aku bertanya. Apa karena ia sadar kalau ia yang sebenarnya membuatku seperti ini? Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya.

Sekarang ia terlihat gugup. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, ia memainkan jemarinya. Tatapannya ia lemparkan jauh ke sudut ruangan, berlawanan dengan keberadaanku. Tampaknya, ia sedang menghindar dariku sejenak. Tak sadar, senyum terkembang di wajahku.

"Err, lupakan! Sebenarnya, ada satu cara lagi supaya rasa sakitnya cepat hilang. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah ini bekerja padamu atau tidak." Ia semakin terlihat gugup, ditambah panik.

Untuk sejenak, aku merasa bingung. Begitupun di detik berikutnya, aku dibuat semakin bingung saat ia menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga tubuh kami saling menyinggung. Berhubung aku berada di bagian ujung sofa, aku tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Ia kembali menatapku lekat, sama seperti yang ia lakukan saat kami berada di ruang latihan sebelumnya.

Aku terlalu fokus pada bola matanya, tak sadar wajahnya semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Dengan sendirinya, aku mencoba menjauhkan tubuhku darinya sebisa mungkin. Pada akhirnya, aku terpojok di tangan sofa. Ia pun tak berhenti-hentinya mendekat. Jantungku kembali berpacu cepat. Hingga aku dapat merasakan hangatnya napas yang ia hembuskan, aku menutup mata. Hening sejenak.

"Ah!"

Aku terkejut saat sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di ujung indera penciumanku.

Pai-chan meninggalkan kecupan pada hidungku.

Aku melongo. Dengan cepat, ia menjauh dariku. Wajahnya merah.

"Oh, anggap saja aku hanya memberimu balasan dari yang sebelumnya kau lakukan padaku."

Ia pun segera berdiri dari sofa dan pergi. Aku masih terbengong-bengong sampai akhirnya ia hilang di balik pintu. Aku tinggal sendirian bersama jantungku yang masih saja berdegup kencang.

"...balasan?"

* * *

A/N: oke, ini adalah chapter yang sudah kujanjikan sebelumnya, sekaligus menjadi chapter penutup. Update-an ini sekaligus perayaan kecil untuk diriku yang sudah satu tahun berada di ffnet /gakpeduli

Ah~ Sudah lama enggak nulis uchipai, sempat lupa juga penokohan yang sudah kutentukan sebelumnya... btw kok malah curhat yak?

Sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya!

eseukei – 2016 **  
** **Southwest Project**


End file.
